finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Golbez
| Größe = Unbekannt | Gewicht = Unbekannt | Händigkeit = Linkshänder }} Golbez (jap. ゴルベーザ, Gorubēza) ist ein nichtspielbarer Charakter und Antagonist in Final Fantasy IV sowie ein spielbarer Charakter in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Sein richtiger Name lautet Theodor Harvey, er legt diesen jedoch später ab, als Zemus seine Gedanken manipuliert und wird anschließend zu Golbez. Er ist der erstgeborene Sohn von Kluya und Cecilia Harvey und somit der ältere Bruder von Cecil Harvey. Noch in jungen Jahren wird sein Vater, der zum Mond-Volk der Lunarier gehört, von den Menschen umgebracht und seine Mutter stirbt an den Folgen von Cecils Geburt. Handlung Vorgeschichte Theodor kümmert sich nach dem Tod seines Vaters um seinen kleinen Bruder, vermisst jedoch seine Eltern sehr. Aus diesem Grund ist es Zemus ein Leichtes, Theodor einzureden, dass Cecil der Grund wäre, warum er nun alleine sei. Nach der erfolgreichen Gehirnwäsche durch Zemus, unterstützt Theodor, nun unter dem Namen Golbez bekannt, diesen bei seinem Ziel, die Erde zu zerstören. Noch im Verborgenen bereitet er die Übernahme Barons und somit die Erlangung der Kristalle vor. Zu diesem Zweck sammelt er auch die Elementarfürsten um sich, welche ihm die Treue schwören. Er lässt den König von Baron ermorden und setzt an dessen Stelle Cagnazzo ein, der die Gestalt des Königs angenommen hat. ''Final Fantasy IV Auf Cagnazzos Befehl hin begeben sich die Rotschwingen, unter dem Kommando des noch nichtsahnenden Cecil, nach Mysidia und stehlen gewaltsam den Wasserkristall. Als Cecil Zweifel an dieser Entscheidung vorträgt, wird ihm das Kommando über die Rotschwingen entzogen. Anschließend betraut der falsche König Cecil und Kain damit, einen Bomberring ins Dorf Nebel zu bringen. Unwissend, dass sie damit die Zerstörung des Dorfes auslösen, befolgen die beiden Soldaten die Anweisung. Als sie das Komplott erkennen, wenden sie sich schließlich von ihrem König ab und suchen Verbündete in anderen Ländern, um Baron Einhalt zu gebieten. Cecil und Kain werden jedoch kurz daraufhin voneinander getrennt. Golbez' Name fällt zum ersten Mal, als Cecil und seine Freunde Edward Chris von Muir begegnen. Dieser berichtet, dass Golbez die Befehlsgewalt über die Rotschwingen erhalten und den Kristall aus der Burg Damcyan gestohlen hat. Die Gruppe versucht daraufhin Golbez davon abzuhalten, den Kristall aus Fabul zu bekommen. Dort treffen sie auf selbigen in Begleitung von Kain. Letzterer wurde ebenfalls einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen und steht nun auf Golbez' Seite. Die Protagonisten müssen erkennen, dass sie ihrem Widersacher nicht gewachsen sind und können den Kristall Fabuls nicht hinreichend schützen. Da Kain durch Rosa kurzzeitig aus seiner Gedankenmanipulation befreit wird, nimmt Golbez diese als Geisel. Weiterhin erkennt er, dass nicht nur Kain sehr viel an Rosa liegt, sondern auch Cecil. Golbez zieht sich anschließend zum Turm von Zot zurück und befehligt von dort seine Untergebenen, die Elementarfürsten. Scarmiglione entsendet er, um Cecil am Berg der Tortur davon abzuhalten, zum Paladin zu werden, jedoch scheitert der Elementarfürst. In Baron angekommen wird der König als Cagnazzo enttarnt und besiegt. Da keiner seiner Untergebenen Cecil aufzuhalten vermag, schickt Golbez Kain mit einer Nachricht zu Cecil, dass der Paladin den Kristall Troias zum Turm von Zot bringen soll. Dort würde anschließend ein Austausch mit Rosa stattfinden. Nachdem die Protagonisten den Kristall beschafft haben und im Turm von Zot auf Golbez treffen, wollen sie den Tausch vollziehen. Jedoch ist Golbez nicht bereit sein Wort zu halten und Rosa freizugeben. Anschließend tritt Tellah unter Cecils Gefährten hervor, der im Zuge von Golbez' Suche nach den Kristallen seine Tochter verloren hat. Auf dem Berg der Tortur hat er den mächtigen Meteo-Zauber erlangt und will mit diesem nun Golbez niederstrecken und so den Tod von Anna rächen. Nachdem er Meteo eingesetzt hat, muss Tellah erkennen, dass Golbez trotzdem noch nicht besiegt ist. Tellah hat ihn lediglich hinreichend geschwächt, sodass Golbez sich vorerst zum Rückzug gezwungen sieht. Allerdings scheint es für einen Moment so, als würde Zemus die Kontrolle über Golbez verlieren und dieser seinen Bruder Cecil erkennen. Kain wird außerdem von Golbez' Gedankenmanipulation befreit und schließt sich, von Schuldgefühlen geplagt, der Gruppe wieder an. Gemeinsam durchsuchen sie den gesamten Turm nach Rosa und können diese schließlich im letzten Moment vor dem drohenden Tod durch ein Fallbeil schützen. Anschließend treffen sie auf Barbarizia, die Elementarfürstin des Windes, welche die Gruppe herausfordert. Auch sie muss sich jedoch der Kraft der Protagonisten geschlagen geben. Nachdem die Gruppe den Turm verlassen hat, erklärt Kain, dass Golbez noch vier weitere Kristalle benötige, die sich in der Unterwelt befinden. Cecil und seine Gefährten nehmen anschließend die Verfolgung auf. Unterdessen hat Golbez bereits zwei der sogenannten Dunkelkristalle an sich genommen und versucht nun, den dritten zu erlangen, der von den Zwergen in ihrer Burg verwahrt wird. Diese stellen sich jedoch als widerstandsfähig heraus und so dauert die Beschaffung des nächsten Kristalls länger als erwartet. In dieser Zeit gelangen Cecil und seine Freunde ebenfalls zur Zwergenburg und leisten den Einheimischen Beistand. Trotz massiver Verteidigung gelingt es Golbez, den Kristallsaal zu infiltrieren, indem er die Puppen der Zwergenprinzessin Luca manipuliert. Schließlich erlangt er den Kristall und tritt daraufhin Cecil und seinen Freunden entgegen. Als diese zu unterliegen drohen, taucht plötzlich Rydia auf, welche nach Golbez' Einmarsch in Fabul von der Gruppe getrennt wurde. Durch ihren Aufenthalt im Land der Beschwörbaren, in dem die Zeit schneller vergeht, ist sie sowohl körperlich als auch geistig gereift und nun eine erwachsene Beschwörerin. Unter den gegebenen Umständen ergreift Golbez erneut die Flucht, ohne die Gruppe zu vernichten. Der König der Zwerge erklärt, dass Golbez noch einen Kristall benötige, welcher sich in der Versiegelten Höhle befindet. Diese ist jedoch durch das namensgebende Siegel geschützt, sodass Golbez vorerst nicht an den Kristall heran kommt. Der König weist daher Cecil und seine Gefährten an, den Turm von Babil zu infiltrieren, in dem Golbez die Kristalle verwahrt, während dieser den letzten Kristall beschaffen will. Die Gruppe verwendet dabei einen Geheimgang und trifft auf Edge Geraldine, den Prinzen von Eblan, der sich mit dem letzten Elementarfürsten, Rubicante, duelliert. Rubicante ist es jedoch ein Leichtes, seinen Widersacher niederzustrecken. Er lässt Edge allerdings am Leben, da er ihn für einen interessanten Gegner hält, und begibt sich zurück in den Turm von Babil, um die Kristalle zu bewachen. Gemeinsam mit Edge stellt sich die Gruppe ihm entgegen und besiegen den Elementarfürsten. Als sie jedoch die Kristalle an sich nehmen wollen, wird eine Falltür aktiviert und sie landen in den unteren Stockwerken des Turms, wodurch sie nicht mehr in Reichweite der Kristalle gelangen. Sie begeben sich zur Versiegelten Höhle, um den letzten Kristall zu schützen. Mittels Lucas Kette können sie das Siegel brechen und den Kristall an sich nehmen. Als sie die Höhle jedoch wieder verlassen, wird klar, dass Golbez die Gedankenkontrolle über Kain nie vollständig verloren hatte. Mittels dieser gelingt es ihm, Kain den Kristall stehlen und zu ihm bringen zu lassen. Da Golbez nun über alle acht Kristall verfügt, ist es ihm möglich, den Turm von Babil zu benutzen, um den Giganten von Babil zu rufen. Unterdessen reisen Cecil und seine Gefährten zum Mond und begegnen dort Fusoya, Cecils Onkel. Dieser erklärt ihnen, dass Golbez von Zemus kontrolliert wird und somit auch für Kains Gedankenkontrolle letztlich verantwortlich ist. In Begleitung von Fusoya infiltriert die Gruppe den Giganten und stellt sich dort den wiedererweckten Elementarfürsten sowie dem CPU des Giganten. Daraufhin taucht Golbez auf, der durch Fusoya von Zemus' Manipulation befreit werden kann. Er erklärt daraufhin, dass er und Cecil Brüder sind, was letzteren sehr überrascht. Gemeinsam brechen Golbez und Fusoya auf, um Zemus auf dem Mond endgültig aufzuhalten. Cecil und seine Kameraden folgen ihnen und müssen mit ansehen, wie sie zwar Zemus besiegen können, nicht aber die Inkarnation dessen Hasses, Zeromus. Als Golbez versucht den Kristall einzusetzen, um dem Bösen Einhalt zu gebieten, muss er erkennen, dass er aufgrund der Dunkelheit, die er lange Zeit verkörpert hat, nicht würdig ist, die Kraft des Kristalls zu nutzen. Mit letzter Kraft übergibt er den Kristall Cecil, welcher ihn erfolgreich verwenden kann. Schließlich gelingt es den Protagonisten Zeromus zu vernichten. Golbez beschließt mit Fusoya auf dem Mond zu bleiben und sich zu den schlafenden Lunariern zu gesellen, da er auf Gaia zu viel Unheil und Leid verursacht habe, als dass er nun dorthin zurückkehren und ein normales Leben weiterführen kann. Cecil akzeptiert dies und verabschiedet sich von seinem Bruder, der kurz vor seinem Verschwinden seine menschliche Gestalt annimmt und mit Cecil einen letzten Blick austauscht. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Kampfverhalten ''Final Fantasy IV Während des Spiels taucht Golbez zwei Mal als Bossgegner auf, jedoch ist der erste Kampf, den Tellah allein gegen ihn austrägt, geskriptet und dessen Verlauf somit vorherbestimmt. Der Spieler selbst kämpft erst in der Zwergenburg gegen ihn. Dabei verwendet Golbez lediglich einige Zauber der Schwarzmagie. In der NDS-, PC- und App-Version des Spiels wechselt Golbez zudem häufig seine elementaren Anfälligkeiten. Obwohl Golbez zu keiner Zeit spielbar ist, steht er in einem weiteren geskripteten Kampf auf der Seite der Protagonisten und vollführt mit Fusoya den Meteo-Zauber, um Zemus zu besiegen. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' Golbez tritt erstmals in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years als spielbarer Charakter auf. Im Lunarian's Tale wird er zunächst von Fusoya begleitet, bevor sich die beiden im weiteren Verlauf der Handlung der Gruppe um Ceodore Harvey anschließen. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Hauptcharakteren verfügen Golbez und Fusoya über zwei Challenge Dungeons statt nur einem. Um den zweiten Dungeon zu betreten, muss zuvor der erste abgeschlossen und das Item Proof of Courage erhalten werden. Charakterentwicklung und Abilitys Wie bereits im Vorgänger ist Golbez auf den Einsatz von schwarzer Magie spezialisiert, verzichtet dabei jedoch auf Zustands-Zauber wie zum Beispiel Poison, Petrify oder Toad, die ansonsten Rydia und Palom beherrschen. Trotz dieses kleinen Mankos ist jedoch erwähnenswert, dass er die Elementar-Zauber und andere mächtige Schwarzmagie früher erlernt als alle anderen Charaktere. Weiterhin verfügt Golbez nun über die Abilitys Taunt und Pressure. Ersters sorgt dafür, dass ein Gegner seine Angriffe auf Golbez konzentriert, während die zweite Ability das Ziel bei erfolgreicher Ausführung lähmt. Wenn Golbez der Gruppe beitritt, verfügt er bereits über fast 3.000 HP. Allerdings steigern diese sich erst ab Stufe 50, womit er schließlich mit anderen Charakteren gleichzieht. Seine Ausdauer-, Stärke- und Intellekt-Werte machen ihn sowohl zu einem starken physischen und magischen Angreifer, der jedoch auf lange Sicht nicht mit einzelnen Charakteren mithalten kann, die nur einen von beiden Aspekten erfüllen. Während seines Kapitels kann er bis zur Stufe 45 aufsteigen. Danach ist ein weiterer Levelaufstieg erst in späteren Kapiteln möglich. Während einer Rückblende zu den Ereignissen von Final Fantasy IV besitzt Golbez geringfügig veränderte Werte. Zudem kann er seine Taunt- und Pressure-Abilitys nicht verwenden und erlernt keine neuen Zauber. Bands Indem er bestimmte Techniken mit anderen Charakteren in der Gruppe verbindet, kann Golbez, neben seiner Schwarzmagie sowie Taunt und Pressure, außerdem sogenannte Band-Abilitys verwenden. Nachfolgende Tabelle listet alle ihm möglichen Bands auf und erläutert diese im Wesentlichen. Waffen und Rüstungen Golbez kann eine Vielzahl an Waffen ausrüsten und legt sich auch nicht ausschließlich auf leichte oder schwere Rüstungen fest. Dies unterstreicht Golbez' Fähigkeiten von sowohl physischer als auch magischer Natur. Neben Speeren, Äxten, Schwertern und Hämmern versteht er sich ebenfalls im Umgang mit Stäben, Ruten und Dolchen. Musik Golbez' Thema heißt "Golbez, Clad in Darkness" und wird hauptsächlich während seinen Auftritten in Final Fantasy IV gespielt. Weitere Auftritte 195px|right ''Dissidia: Final Fantasy Golbez taucht in ''Dissidia: Final Fantasy auf der Seite von Chaos auf und kämpft gegen die Krieger von Cosmos und gegen seinen Bruder Cecil, jedoch hilft er ihnen im Geheimen, da er denkt, dass die Krieger den ewigen Zyklus beenden können. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Golbez taucht wie alle anderen Charaktere aus ''Dissidia in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy wieder auf. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy In der Event Music Sequence ''Theme of Love wird der Kampf gegen Golbez gezeigt. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Während er im ersten ''Theatrhythm-Spiel lediglich einen Cameo-Auftritt hat, tritt er hier als Gegner in Erscheinung. Er taucht dabei meist in den Battle Music Sequences zu Final Fantasy IV auf. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy In ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy hat Golbez ebenfalls einen Auftritt. Er kann sowohl als spielbarer Charakter gesteuert als auch als Bossgegner bekämpft werden. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Golbez kann in diesem Spiel als sogenannter Legend-Charakter dem Spieler im Kampf zur Seite stehen. Er fungiert daher entweder als Gastcharakter und gleichzeitig weiteres Gruppenmitglied oder als beschwörbarer Charakter. Final Fantasy Artniks In ''Final Fantasy Artniks gibt es eine Karte von Golbez, die an seinen Auftritt in Dissidia: Final Fantasy erinnert. Sie wird als Super Rare + eingestuft und gehört zum Eis-Element. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest In dem Abschnitt, in dem ''Final Fantasy IV thematisiert wird, treten sowohl Golbez als auch die Elementarfürsten als Bossgegner auf und müssen vom Spieler besiegt werden, um weiter voran zu schreiten. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Erneut tritt Golbez als Gegner und spielbarer Charakter auf. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Mehrere Karten bilden Golbez ab und umfassen dabei Artworks oder Konzeptzeichnungen zu Golbez' Auftritten in Spielen wie ''Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, Dissidia: Final Fantasy und Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Charakteren, von denen mehrere Karten existieren, besitzt Golbez kein bestimmtes Element, mit dem er überwiegend in Verbindung gebracht wird. ''Guardian Cross'' In Guardian Cross gibt es eine Karte von Golbez, die einen 5-Sterne-Rang trägt und somit eine der seltensten Karten im Spiel ist. Neben Golbez wurden auch die Elementarfürsten in das Spiel implementiert. ''Rise of Mana'' In Rise of Mana, welches bislang nur in Japan veröffentlicht wurde, hat Golbez einen Cameo-Auftritt. Galerie en:Golbez es:Golbez fr:Golbez it:Golbez ru:Голбез Kategorie:Charakter (FFIV) Kategorie:Charakter (FFIV:TAY) Kategorie:Gegner (TFF:CC)